The proposed project will describe effects of volatile anesthetics on the re-distribution of proteins among the membranes and fluid compartments of rat liver mitochondria. Mitochondria equilibrated with clinical concentrations of halothane vapor, will be sub-fractionated into inner and outer membrane and inter-membranal fluid compartments. Each fraction will be analyzed for protein composition by slab gel electrophoresis and enzyme activity determinations. This project will seek to describe reversible changes in membrane-protein interaction caused by volatile anesthetics.